


Breaking News

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Two ITV News reporters are stuck in the dangerous trap. Jimmy couldn't find better time to confess to Robert.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 13





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I came up with something nearly romantic about this couple, happy Valentine's Day :D
> 
> In Russian language https://ficbook.net/readfic/9067916/23196039

Jimmy Page hated his job. He cursed that day when he decided to enter journalism field, he shouldn't try to be cool and just pick up something more trivial. Like gardening or English literature for example. Robert Pant was trembling and sobbing beside him.

There was a sound of blow from behind the door, than some struggling and savory champing. Jimmy twitched. Robert took camera and, his teeth clacking, reported, 'ITV Breaking News are still there with broadcaster Robert Plant. Situation is completely out of control, the building is still blocked and no trace of new survivors. We had been here for over eight hours and it seems like no one is going to move their asses to get us out of that motherfucking hole goddamnit. The door is holding yet, but we won't risk to get out... I hope, Peter fucking Grant, now you are watching this and feeling happy. '

'Robert', Jimmy pulled his sleeve, 'Finish it. Even if somebody's watching us, they can't do anything, we are wasting batteries.'

Robert sighed and lowered his head.

'We will hold as long as we can, Robert Plant and James Page, ITV Breaking News. Take care'

He turned camera down, reached the gym bag and took a sip of water. No matter how long they are stuck, they need to save it. They shot all their cartridges during the first hour, but to be true even if they had unlimited supply they won't make it. Unless they ride a tank.

Jimmy wondered how many thing he still didn't manage to do in his thirties. No special merits to his country, no mind blowing career, no close friends, no family. He deliberately cut himself of any serious relationships because he couldn't confess to the object of his affection. He should get a cat at least or he's gonna die and no one cares, no one will grieve about it.

Jimmy glanced at Robert, shrunken in the corner and thoughtlessly swaying. Even this entire clot of optimism was losing faith that anyone would survive. Jimmy had never seen him so down, on the verge of hysteria, but to be true their working routine didn't include that risky situations when you are about to be eaten alive. How long can they hold on until some mutant will get them or one of them will die from starvation and have a bite of other one? Jimmy didn't find right moment to confess but it looks like there won't be any.

'Robert', he reached out and threw back tangled strew-like curls from Robert's forehead. Robert looked at him inquiringly, ' I have to tell you something important. Maybe you're going to hate me, but I can't be quite anymore since... Well, you got me'

'I don't think after what had happened to us anything can shock me more', Robert grinned bitterly, 'But you can try'

'I always liked you, from the day you run into me at the doorway and fucked up my shirt. Such a shame I haven't told you earlier, even if I would get beaten'

'Pagey, is it self-preservation instinct speaking though you?'

'No'

Robert smiled just as he usually would and the room seemed to become lighter.

'It's good because I feel the same', he bitten his lip, took thought and let out sorrowful sigh, 'Oh, Pagey, why were you silent? We could have everything and now it's too late'

He sobbed and Jimmy, not knowing how to calm him down, pressed his lips over Robert's, trembling and dry from thirst. He pulled away only after Robert became quiet and wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck.

'I know it's hard, but try to sleep. Maybe everything will be different in the morning'

Robert nod. Jimmy took off his blazer and covered him, pulled off an unnecessary tie and threw it on the floor. Robert laid his head on Jimmy's shoulder.

'Tell me a story'

'What about?'

'Anything'

Jimmy started to talk about his childhood, music, funny things, happened during his student years, before he felt that his eyes are heavy.

The noise from the door woke him up. Robert sat on the floor and stared at the door with fright. 

'What's that?', Jimmy whispered. 

'Dunno'

Gobblers became so smart that they learned to imitate human manners and that's the trap? The knock repeated and Robert grabbed his hand. 

'Hey you there, are you alive or we came with no purpose?'

'That's people!', Robert exclaimed and to Jimmy's horror rushed to open the door before Jimmy could do anything about it. Three of them burst to the room, the last one with strange funny hairstyle kicked the door closed. Everyone took a breath. Something scraped behind, making Jimmy grimace.

'Son of a bitch', bearded man cursed ad than introduced himself, 'I'm Bonzo. You've suffered a lot here guys'

'I thought that we'll get out of here only in a slightly rotten shape, you know'

'You came to save us?', Robert was dancing with happiness and almost hung on the neck of his savior. 

'Don't be so naive, Robert Plant, it was just a coincidence, we had some business here. But we came a log way, climbing a couple more floors wasn't as hard as another part of plan.'

So, marauders. It could have been worse. They took around ten minutes to introduce everyone, reload and find out, who can use which kind of weapons. After that Jimmy got a scratched SIG and Glock for Robert.

'I tell ya it won't be easy'

'We'll make it', they answered in unison and looked at each other. Bonzo made a sound of approval, Maureen stood ready and opened the door on his command. Whatever hid behind it, Jones stuffed bastard with bullets like baked goose with apples. No one would survive, neither alive one, nor dead or undead.

'It's clean, let's go'

The descent was going to be long. Twenty floors, inhabited by unknown creatures, and just five of them. Jimmy did't know, what is coming and if they would ever get out, but he had Robert and he was going to protect him no matter what. Exiting, Jimmy turned back and sent Robert a smirk.

'If we survive, you will have to go on date with me' 


End file.
